Easter Fun
by Crystal Jean
Summary: Just a one-shot Easter...not so fluff. Little racy but not too bad. Enjoy! M for safe


**A.N. – Some Eastery Fluffy Goodness – Just a one-shot**

Easter wasn't usually something Hermione participated in, but after six years of watching the school and everything inside of it go abnormally overboard on all holidays, she found herself enamored with painting eggs and hiding things from her housemates.

She was the Head Girl for her seventh year, so she was decorating her Easter offerings in the privacy of her own common room. Well, mostly private. She did share with the Head Boy. None other than Draco Malfoy.

He wasn't in the common room for the time being, she was thankful for that. Hermione was completely absorbed with making her Easter Eggs for the younger years hunt. She was enchanting her drawings to dance around the eggs. Rabbits were hopping, frogs playing leap frog and lines were wiggling.

It was almost two hours later before she finished her eggs. She stood back and marveled at them all, sitting on the counter in their paper egg holders. She would have to leave them there to dry and set overnight. She hoped Malfoy wouldn't screw with them. Last year he hoarded all the eggs everyone brought to hide and changed the images so they were pornographic or violent in nature. She was amazed they only lost house points.

She shrugged and shook her head and made toward the common room sitting area to read a textbook. She stopped at the top of the three footed staircase that separated the kitchen from the room when the portrait door swung open to reveal a rumpled Malfoy, carrying a medium sized box full of something. It didn't look heavy though.

"What is all that, Malfoy?"

He grumbled at her and set it down in the corner, making sure the lids were closed. He held one hand behind his back for some god awful reason, but she wasn't going to ask. "I don't think that's any of your business, Granger. Think of it as an Easter miracle of awesome."

"That's your silly little prank for the year, isn't it?" She stepped down the stairs at him in a huff.

"Possibly." He was edging closer to her as well but she was too enraged to notice.

"I will not have you ruining another Easter for all those poor little kids. Why can't you do what everyone else does and go get drunk in their common rooms like every other holiday?"

"You assume I don't do that already. I, however, am a fantastic multi-tasker. And this is how I entertain myself so you should get over it!"

The two were standing almost nose to nose. They would have been had Draco not been almost a foot taller than Hermione. She was looking up at him with fire in her eyes. He just smirked down at her. It was a lot simpler to get her into his prank then he thought.

"I will get over nothing, Malfoy! Give me what's in that box so I can destroy it properly!"

Ah-ha! She did all the work for him!

"If you say so, Granger!"

That's when it happened. Draco's hand came from around his back, swung over Hermione and landed straight on her head. The crunch echoed throughout the sitting area. Draco laughed as he rubbed his hand in Hermione's thick brown hair, smashing the egg and hundreds of pieces of confetti paper into her shiny, brushed mane.

She stood there as he did it the entire thirty seconds, too flabbergasted to do anything. She saw glittery confetti reign down around her head and could feel his large hand pushing it further into her hair. After what seemed like forever, she snapped out of it and started swinging, "How DARE you! What is your problem? Why would you smash this junk into my hair?"

Draco laughed and jumped back a few feet to marvel at his handiwork. He hadn't realized he'd jammed that much confetti into that egg, but was sure glad he did. It laid around her in a shiny hateful puddle, along with a giant mass of it tangled and weaved into that beautiful hair of hers.

"You're only mad because I thought of it first, Granger!"

Hermione was seething. She knew about the whole Confetti thing, but was glad no one in the Wizarding world really knew. She absolutely despised confetti in her hair! That was one of the few things that would get her angry in less than three seconds flat. She glanced from him to the box and pounced without a word.

Draco was laughing too hard. His eyes were blurry with tears at the sight of the Head Girl. He didn't even see her move like a stealth ninja cat to the box he'd set down previously. He opened his eyes a few seconds later to see a puddle of glittery confetti, but no angry woman standing inside of it.

"Gran—NO!"

That's when he felt something short and solid jump onto his back like a banshee, taking him down to the ground. He landed with his hands out to catch the blow, but he was pinned to the floor as Hermione straddled his back and smashed not one, but two confetti eggs into his hair and all over his clothes. She used both hands to entangle the glittery colorful hell into his white-blond hair, rummaging it beyond repair.

"How do you like getting your prank back at you two fold you ferret boy!" She screamed in laughter as she ruined his outfit and appearance.

"Not as much as I'm going to like strangling you to death!" He screamed back in return as he snaked his hands underneath himself and lifted both his body and hers up from the floor. He delighted in her girlish squeal as he spun them both over and pinned her to the floor, arms above her head.

The two stayed in the awkward position for a few seconds. Draco looked down at her huffing form and felt a weird new need. He'd never seen her disheveled in this way, angry and covered in glitter. It was weirdly attractive. Maybe all the shiny paper was confusing him.

"Whatever should we do now, Granger?"

"You should get off me so I can go break the rest of those eggs all over your head!" She wiggled underneath him to get lose, with no results.

"You know, Granger, you really shouldn't wiggle like that. I am a man after all. We react quite differently to certain stimuli." He licked his lips. What was wrong with him?

She stilled immediately and glanced down, between them, although she couldn't see quite what he was talking about, she could certainly feel it. "Get off me you pig!"

"I thought I was a ferret. You should make up your mind."

His grip on her wrists loosened and he slipped his fingers in-between hers as he leaned down and gently kissed a spot on her neck that wasn't covered in confetti. He heard her breath hitch as her chest caught mid-rise. He smiled and pulled back.

"Come on, Granger. Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

"Having sex in a pile of confetti and glitter? I think not. Get off me!"

He shook his head and leaned down again, this time softly kissing her on the lips. She closed her eyes with a soft breath and stopped resisting. She kissed him back just as softly as he had kissed her.

Draco broke off after a few seconds and smirked down at her, "See, was that so hard?"

She amazed herself with what she said next, "Not as hard as you, apparently."

"That's not something I think you're reading to deal with, girl."

"If you're quite done, and would get off of me, I think I could decide that for myself."

Draco thought hard about it for a few seconds. He was sure she enjoyed the kiss, but that didn't mean she wouldn't either knee him in a very intimate place, or curse him in the same way. He sighed and let go of her hands and lifted himself off of her. Once standing he extended a hand to help her off the ground. Her shirt had gone partially open and he could see confetti stuck to her chest.

"You look like a giant confetti whore."

"And you look like a giant homeless confetti ferret!"

He stopped and looked down at himself. He was absolutely plastered in confetti. He'd fallen into the pile he'd caused the first time around with the egg-bomb from hell. He shrugged at her and lifted his shirt up and off his head. He heard her voice hitch and he smirked.

"Weren't you supposed to be deciding something, as opposed to staring at my chest all day?"

Hermione huffed at him and turned on her feet and began waltzing to their shared bathroom. Draco looked off at her, swishing in her tiny skirt dejectedly. He'd kinda hoped she'd help with the straining problem he was now facing in his trousers.

He stood there for almost five minutes, waiting for something to happen. Hermione came out of the bathroom, still covered in glitter but a little more refreshed, he guessed. "What were you doing in there?"

"Mentally contemplating whether or not I should kill you, set you on fire, or fulfill a fantasy need on you."

He only heard the last part. She'd opened her shirt a few more buttons and he could see the color of her bra. Black. How mysterious.

Draco didn't notice anything around him until she was right next to him. Hermione was looking up at him with a confused look on her face. "Would you like to know what I decided on?"

He gulped and nodded. She grinned and stood on her tip-toes. He knew instinctively to fill in the gap, as most women were nowhere near tall enough to kiss him without his help. She wrapped a hand around his neck to steady her footing and kissed him with unrestrained passion. He kissed back with an equal amount, trying his hardest not to throw her to the ground and finish the job himself.

For what felt like forever, Hermione kissed him until she needed air. "Want to know what comes next?"

He knew. Oh he KNEW. He nodded anyway, to indulge her little childish behaviors. She grinned at him and he was ready for the next step.

Hermione took a half step back, and that's when he saw her arm behind her back. Oh, shit. Now he really knew.

"Don't you da-!" Too late.

She'd reared back and smashed another egg on his head, catching some fallen glitter and rubbing it all over his unmarred chest. She didn't stop to make sure it was really on there, as he started his advance on her almost as fast as she'd attacked. She laughed and sprinted to her bedroom, being just that much faster than him. She slammed the door right in his face and screamed from the other side, "Next time don't prank someone unless you know they aren't smart enough to prank you back! Now, clean up the common room, put your clothes back on and do your homework!"

Draco stood there, flabbergasted. She'd just got him. Got him good. And now he had three problems to contend with. A straining friend in his pants, a giant mess to clean up in the common room, and a weird nagging feeling in the back of his head that he now had an unresolvable obsession for "the one that got away."

"Bugger!"


End file.
